IslandSky
Island Sky is a game made using RPG Maker 2003. Author's description I started working on this project in RPG Maker 2000 back in 2002. Due to losing all of my other RPG Maker files in 2004 and only having an old backup of this, I started working on this again with RPG Maker 2003, and decided to add more to it, such as changing the graphics, adding new minigames, changing some locations, and composing the music. Eventually, it saw a 2005 release in Gaming World. Story A few college students and a teacher are relaxing by the beach one sunny day. However, things turn for the worse when a giant wave forms on the beach and they need to escape. It ended up being nothing too serious, so they just went around the whole Island to spend their day. Characters Sabrina Age: 21 Personality: She's a very calm girl. She's kinda shy too, not so much when she's around friends, but it definitely shows when around strangers. She's pretty lazy, but very smart and has a variety of talents, mostly computer related. She values her friendships, and just likes to enjoy life. Especially playing video games. Lisa Age: 23 Personality: She's fairly intelligent, though not overly so. She's quite a loner, so she only really talks to or likes being around friends. She bothers Sabrina a bit, but she's not otherwise much of a talker. Angela Age: 25 Personality: She's a university language teacher. Other than that, Sabrina knew Angela before and they are great friends. Angela is a very friendly person, who will really care for her friends. She can speak 4 languages, and is smart, just not in math or computers. She likes to have fun, which usually means relaxing by the beach for her. She likes to make fun of Sabrina sometimes. She's a coward, and is afraid of a lot of things, including the dark, snakes, heights. James Age: 22 Personality: He's not very smart. He barely gets by his classes, and usually that involves copying peoples homeworks. Uninterestingly enough, he loves talking in an older English style, and will sometimes refer to himself as Lord MacJames rather than James. This kinda annoys people, but he doesn't care. In fact, sometimes he's embarassing to be around, but he's completely oblivious to that fact. He is a bit prone to pick fights with people, but rarely will he actually physically fight. In addition to speaking in an older English style (to try to impress people), he can also talk in a very street like manner. William Age: 21 Personality: He's smarter than people think he is. Since he's usually joking around and pulling pranks on people, you wouldn't know that he's pretty smart. Friend or not, he'll pick on you, trip you, tease you and call you names. He's pretty outgoing, but he'll usually end up making the other person embarass themselves, rather than him. He's able to easily get out of any tight situations. He's not completely mean, he makes a good friend if you know him well. Amelia Age: 21 Personality: She's a friend of Sabrina, but has transferred to a university in another country, so they get in contact by e-mail. She tries to convince Sabrina to transfer too. Locations -Island Sky- World: Earth Island: ??? Areas you visit in the game: -Aaron Moses Park -Seaside City -Deer Mountain -Ancient Ruins -Toy Kingdom -Seapark -River -Dark Forest/Cemetary -Crater -Volcano -Casino -Train Station Gameplay Features a Tactical battle system, E-mail, Shop Online, Mini games, Media player, and more! Graphics -Taken from various sources such as Mack and Blue, Sword of Mana, Suikoden II, Seiken Densetsu 3. There are some custom tiles, but not many. Music All composed by me Sequel There is a remake/sequel in planning right now. Visit the Wiki for this! http://rpgmaker.wikia.com/wiki/IslandSky2 Reviews 30/40 9/10 External links Official site: http://oceansdream.sitesled.com/ Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003)